Playing House
by jenniebo
Summary: Rube and his marry band of reapers have been relocated and put in a new situation. They have to be a family ah the entertainment of Georgy's new found high school life.
1. Default Chapter

Playing House By. Jenniebo Title: Playing House Disclaimer: Same one, different story.  
Summary: The reapers get moved to a new city away from George's old life and are the only one's in this little town in New England. Once there they are told that they will all be needing new identities, and that they are to use their first names but will all be sharing a last name. They are to pretend to be a family.  
Chapter 1 The Move "But I don't wanna move." George whined, as they packed the last of Daisy and George's things into the U-Hal. "I'm sorry peanut, but we have to, its orders. You'll make new friends, I promise." Rube told his youngest reaper. He was always trying to make things easier on her, she was only 18 when she died and not very ready to take on the responsibilities of reaping. Maison slammed the door of the U-Hal down, "We're never going to pull off being a happy family, or any family at that"  
George looked up and very confused, "What do you mean family?" she was now glaring at Rube.  
"Yes, George, we are going to be a 'family' to make it easier of a transition for us when we get there." he told her calmly.  
"Your fucking with me right"  
"Langue young Georgy." he told her, "Now, everyone get in the car its time to go." The reapers looked around one last time, this was the only place George had ever known, she had lived here, died here, and spent all of her after life here. But that was all over now, she would have to go to this place she had never heard of before and start all over again.  
After 7 hours of driving Rube pulled the U-Hal into a driveway in a small row of houses on a quite street. He got out first and smiled fakely, "Well, kids, here we are." the 4 reapers got out and looked rather unpleasant at their new environment. It took them several hours to get all of the boxes out of the truck and inside the garage. Rube walked about the house deciding who should go in which room and if they were to have a room mate. It was a 4 bedroom home, 2 would have to share. Rube gave Roxy her own room since she was very independent, and truth be told she had a tendency to piss off the other girls with out meaning to. Maison would have to have his own room to keep up appearances because no father would put his daughters with his son, so that left George and Daisy together. They took it well, they had lived together for over a year any way they could do this now. After everyone's boxes had been moved to their respective rooms Rube called out for pizza. He got George's favorite flavor, he wanted her on his good side for what he would soon be telling her.  
"Georgy, can I see you in the hall for a moment?" he didn't wait for a reply but got up and walked to the dark hall way, George followed him and gave him a puzzling look. "Your not going to like this"  
"That's not the best way to start a sentence." she told him.  
"Well. You have to go back to high school. But just for one year, you'll be a senior so its not like you'll be a little freshmen"  
Georgia was very close to slapping Rube and screaming, but she didn't, she did however manage to get out, "Fuck"  
"Once more watch your tongue George." he was slipping into the Father part fast. In a way he had always been the father of the group, giving assignments, protecting his merry group of soul suckers.  
"What? Rube look this isn't going to work." 


	2. School?

A/n: Deeply sorry that the last time I did this something messed up and put everything rather close together, but I'm too lazy to fix it, hopefully it won't happen again.

Chapter 2  
School?

George was not looking forward to going back to high school, she was really smart, but high school is a type of hell you should only be subjected to once. But here she was in Rube's truck on her way to Ro'nod Valley High. "Where here it is Peanut, your own personal hell for a few months. Could be worse, you could be a freshmen?" Rube said with little optimism.

George was rather annoyed at Rube for this whole thing any way and his cheap antics weren't helping her adjust to the latest and stupidest thing in her life, well after life but this takes the cake from both. "Rube." George started.

"Georgia, I'm Dad as well as these people know." he corrected her.

"Right, Dad" she said with a horrid taste in her mouth, "This is going to make me hate you."

"Well then at least it will be convincing won't it?" he said as they walked into the office.

The woman behind the high top counter asked several useless questions and Rube handed her the papers that his boss had given him for her transfer, at least she would be using her name again instead of Milly. The woman smiled and handed George a class time table, "There's all you'll need to know. Now off to your class." She said with a fake smile.

Rube walked with George to room 263, 3rd block English, "Well here you are Peanut, I'll pick you up at 3:15" He hugged George and watched her enter the class room and sit in the back of the room. He watched her for a bit.

A teacher walked by and noticed rube standing there, "Sir may I help you?" asked Mr Wilk.

"No thanks, I'm just watching her to make sure she is ok." he said.

"Your baby?" he asked.

"Yea." He said.

"Normally parents go through this when their child is going to Kindergarten or Preschool." he said, he looked rather confused at Rube for acting the way he should have about 12 years ago.

"Oh, sorry, I did go through this before but this is the first time she has moved away from home." Rube told the man, then looked down at the post-it in his hand that was meant for George, G Wilk, ETD 1:12, then he looked at the clock, 1:11, "Well it was nice talking to you sir." Rube said as he shook the man's hand taking his soul.

#0 seconds later a graveling appeared and sloshed some water from the janitor's mop bucket on the floor near the stairs, causing him to fall and break his neck. "Well Mr Wilk if you would come with me I think there is some where you need to be getting to." Rube walked the man to his lights, and then he was gone.

Rube sat in his truck a few more hours until school was over and waited on George to come out and tell him all about her day, George on the other hand was not as excited to talk about the day she got in the truck and sat there, "So how'd it go?" he asked her, George said nothing but gave him a piece of paper saying all the random things she was going to need for her classes. "OK, I'll pick these up later." They drove in an unpleasant silence. Rube didn't like it, George had never not spoken to him. It was werid, espiecally for her.

Once back at their new home, George went up to her and Daisy's room where Daisy was being her normal self absorbed self. She didn't notice George walk in the room and go straight to the bath room and turn on the shower. Mason wondered in the room to go to the bathroom to find something and Daisy didn't notice that either, other wise she might have told him George was in there. She had just turned off the water so if Mason was paying attention he wouldn't have noticed anything. George stepped out of the shower just in time for Mason to turn around and get a full frontal. "Hi Georgy." he said with a slight smile of abusement. George wasn't as laid back about the situation.

"MASON! What are you doing in here?" she yelled grabbing for a towel to cover herself with.

"I just...I needed a... You know what? I can't remember now so I'm just gonna go." with that Mason walked out of the bathroom, through George and Daisy's room and down teh hall to his room. He wouldn't be able to look at George for a few weeks without flashing to her in the shower.

Rube had ordered pizza for dinner not wanting to cook anything, and everyone watched a movie. Everyone except George who stayed up in her room and watched her TV. George was slipping back into her old ways of seclusion. And she hadn't talked to anyone except yelling at Mason for the shower thing.

The next morning at breakfast Rube was handing out the post-its, George's was for some one names C Andrews ETD 4:15 about 4 blocks from the high school. George went to her car Rube followed her out the door, handing her a back pack full of random supplies and her lunch, "OK, so I guess I will see you after your reap tonight?" he said with a smile, Geore said nothing but took the things from him and went on her way to school.

After a very monotous Government class, George sat through French 3 and went on to English, where at 12:05 she went to lunch. George sat by herself at a table on the far side of the room. Rube had put various fruits, vegetables, a turkey sandwich and some chips with dip, and a soda. Obviously he hadn't made a lunch for anyone in a long time. But George ate it any way. A guy named Scott sat next to her, "Seat taken?" he asked George who was reading a book.

"Well you sat there so I guess if it was it doesn't matter now." she said not even looking up from her book. If George had looked up she would have found herself talking to the QB of the football team, but it didn't matter who he was, she wasn't interested.

"Your funny, so I'm Scott." he said, after George didn't respond he began to talk some more, "We've got 3 classes together, your name is Georgia Devon, you sit in the last seat of the last row next to the window, in all classes I have with you, you don't talk to any one, and your reading the sonnets Ms Carson assigned us to read for next week." he said.

George looked at him, he was tall, had dark hair but bluish green eyes, and she could see vie his tight shirt that he had a very tone upper body. "Well good for you you can state the obvious."

He looked disappointed Scot was used to getting everything he ever wanted, and who ever he wanted, but George would be a challenge. And one he was willing to accept.

George went on to her last class of the day, Physiology and Sociology in modern Film. Which was just a big name for Movies 101. Today's movie was Les Miserables. During the movie George had to fill out a question and answer sheet about the movie.

The final bell rang and George went to the plaza where she was to find her reap. But who would it be? There were several people there buying flowers, eating, sitting on benches, talking all those normal things. George could hear bits of their conversations trying to find C Andrews.

"Cathy, don't run off any where." said a woman, to her small daughter.

George walked up to the little girl, who was no more then 7 and began talking to her, "Hi, my name is George whats yours?"

"Catherina Andrews." George shook the little girls hand.

"It was nice meeting you Cathy." she said and walked off, 2 minutes later Cathy ran into the middle of the street and was hit by a drunk man who was driving his car. The ghost of Cathy strode next to George, "Hey Cathy let's go for a walk." With that George lead her to her lights where. George then got in her car and drove home.

"Georgia, can you come in here for a moment?" Rube called from his room. That wasn't a good sign, but she did at Rube asked. "i got a call from the school today." he said.

George sat down in a chair in his room, "And?"

"They said you got into a fight during your final class of the day."


End file.
